


Fanart - Stephanie Rogers

by ashlockley



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlockley/pseuds/ashlockley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of art drawn by yours truly for my upcoming fic. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - Stephanie Rogers

  
[Captain Stephanie Rogers - Colored 2](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/art/Captain-Stephanie-Rogers-Colored-2-411082370) by ~[ashlockley](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Captain Stephanie Rogers - Lineart](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/art/Captain-Stephanie-Rogers-Lineart-411138522) by ~[ashlockley](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
